tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хидейоши Нагачика
Хидеёши Нагачика (永近 英良, Nagachika Hideyoshi), также известен как Хиде (ヒデ, Hide),обычный человек и лучший друг Канеки Кена. Первокурсник (Второкурсник начиная с 80 главы). Учился на факультете международных отношений Университета Ками. Ко всему этому, он работал на полставки в CCG, начиная от стажера, вскоре он стал помощником следователей Котаро Амона и Акиры Мадо. После Штурма Антейку он предположительно мог быть съеден Канеки Кеном в туннелях двадцатого района. В данный момент неизвестно жив он или мертв.. Внешность Хиде парень среднего роста. У Нагачики короткие, взлохмаченные волосы оранжевого цвета и карие глаза. Он носит яркую одежду, состоящий из черно-желтой куртки, зеленых штанов и оранжевых кроссовок. Из-за своей любви к музыке, он всегда носит наушники, они почти всегда находятся у него на шее. Young_Hide.png|Хиде в детстве. Личность Most of the time, Hide has a carefree attitude, always joyful and friendly, which greatly annoyed Nishio. However, Hide is actually incredibly observant and can figure things out about people in an almost Sherlock-like manner. He also becomes interested in things and works hard on them until he finds something else to interest him. Hide claims to have a habit of pretending to be a detective by putting tracking devices on suspicious people and notifying the authority if his intuitions turn out to be right (however, the "hobby" part of it is most likely a lie he made up to hide his true motive from the CCG, which is to find clues about Kaneki's whereabouts). Hide also has a very "determined" behavior. When he's set goals or decisions, he'll stick to them to the very end. He is shown to have a good connection with Kaneki, encouraging Kaneki about many things and worries when he doesn't return his calls. Hide is also shown to be the opposite of Kaneki in some cases; as he is the type for festivals while Kaneki doesn't favour it. Сюжетная линия Пролог Hide appeared first with Kaneki at Anteiku in the 20th Ward listening to news about ghouls. He asked Kaneki about the girl he had been talking about and pointed if the waitress, Touka, is the one but Kaneki denied it. Then Rize Kamishiro, the one Ken got a liking to, entered the cafe. Hide left the cafe after seeing the girl he had come to see and went to work. After Kaneki's incident with Rize, Hide invited his friend Kaneki to Big Girl Restaurant for dinner. There, Hide commented how nice Ohashi is. Hide soon talked about Prof. Akihiro Kanou's decision to save Kaneki with Rize's organs but then apologized thinking how it was tough for Kaneki to lose the girl he started going out with. While eating, Hide got surprised at his friend's vomiting the food. After Kaneki had disappeared for a long time, Kaneki finally went back to Kamii University. Hide yelled at Kaneki for how long he had disappeared. Then, events made them end up visiting Nishiki Nishio in the university to get the DVD of last-year's college festival, they disturbed Nishiki and Kimi Nishino when they were making out. Kaneki discovered that Nishiki was the ghoul that attacked him shortly before. Nishiki told them to help him look for the material, but then claimed that he took the disk home. He proposed that they should go to his home. In reality, he deceived Kaneki and Hide, took Hide out and started fighting Kaneki. He provoked Kaneki by standing on Hide's face with his foot, but Kaneki was no match for Nishiki with kagune. However, when Nishiki tried to kill Hide, Kaneki made his kagune come out. With his kagune, Kaneki heavily injured Nishiki. After that, Kaneki started to lose control over himself and was about to eat his own best friend Hide, but Touka appeared and decided to help him. Later, Kaneki found himself inside Anteiku, where Yoshimura lead him to his friend that was lying there, seemingly unconscious. Kaneki noticed blood inside his mouth and realized that he ate human meat, so he went and asked Yoshimura about what he has done and the manager replied that there is only one way to calm a hungry ghoul. Kaneki said he wanted to be with his friend but he couldn't. Kaneki cried out that he was neither a human nor a ghoul and there was no place for him, however Yoshimura replied that he was wrong and there are two worlds he belongs to. Yoshimura asked him to join working in Anteiku while he would teach him how to live as a ghoul. It was implied that Hide was conscious and listening to Kaneki's discussion with Yoshimura. Арка Гурмана Hide paid him a visit when he found out that Kaneki started working part-time in Anteiku. Hide spoke out that he also came to thank Touka for nursing Kaneki and him after a car accident, a story told to him by Anteiku's manager to cover up Kaneki and Nishio's fight. After they had left Hide, Touka told Kaneki to make sure that Hide won't find out about him being a ghoul because she would kill him if that were to happen, so that the ghouls' identities wouldn't be found out. Later, Kaneki and Hide were seen sitting together at the university. Kimi approached them to give Hide the materials of the previous year's festival. Hide asked Kimi where Nishiki was hospitalized, but she didn't answer. Then, Hide made a remark about Kaneki's scary face, who was wondering whether Kimi was a ghoul or not.2 After Mado's death, Kaneki went to his university. In a class, Hide started talking about the news of the death of two ghoul investigators. Kaneki asked Hide why he was interested in such things, then Hide showed Kaneki Ogura's newest book and said it was "super interesting". Hide talked about joining the investigation, but Kaneki told him not to do so because it was dangerous. After that, Hide is shown drinking a can of coffee and commenting on its bitterness. Арка Аогири Shortly after Kaneki was kidnapped, he sent many e-mails to him in worry while watching news about changing statuses in Tokyo and the 11th Ward. Hide appeared once again watching news about the 11th Ward Special Countermeasures Unit attacking the Aogiri hideout while he was taking some notes. Поход в лабораторию Кано After the invasion on Aogiri Tree, it was revealed that Hide was the one who notified the CCG 6 months prior to the event by coincidentally tracking Yamori while performing his detective hobby. After applying as an office assistant at CCG, Marude questions him about whether he was the one to notify them of Aogiri Tree's base location and how he knew about it. Finding him promising, Marude then orders Amon and Mado's daughter, Akira, to take him away as a new investigator assistant. It's revealed that he joined the CCG in order to find clues about Kaneki's whereabouts. Штурм Антейку After Kaneki's victory over Amon and his new quinque, Kaneki escapes to the sewers in order to get to Yoshimura. It was during this time when Hide appeared and revealed that he knew about Kaneki being a ghoul. Despite that, he still wishes to help him and asks him whether he can go all out once more to escape the CCG raid. Kaneki blacks out, and when he awakens, Hide is gone and the taste of blood is in his mouth. It is unknown whether an out-of-control Kaneki ate him or not. Отношение Кен Канеки Канеки называет Хидеёши прозвищем "Хиде". Они еще с детства стали лучшими друзьями. Нагачика всегда заботился о друге, а так же внимательно наблюдал за Канеки после инцидента, случившимся с Ризе. Если Канеки был в беде или опасности, Хиде всегда поддерживал его и пытался помочь. Так же, Хидеёши не изменил свое мнение о друге, когда узнал, что Канеки все это время был гулям. Существует предположение, что Канеки съел своего лучшего друга. Есть вероятность, что Хиде позволил съесть себя сам, дабы Канеки восстановил силы и регенерировал, но эта информация официально не подтверждена ни в манге, ни в других официальных источниках. Нишио Нишики Тоука Киришима Котаро Амон Акира Мадо Силы и способности Хиде был весьма способным и сообразительным парнем, замечая мельчайшие изменения в поведении Канеки, а также ощущая опасность со стороны Нишио, до того как тот напал. Прочее * Занял тринадцатое место в опросе популярности персонажей. Ссылки Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Человек